A Wyrm's Tale: What if
by Late to the Party
Summary: "They say a wyrm torched the Iron Throne. Sarevok Anchev is dead! Everybody's talking about it." "That's crazy. Why'd a wyrm do such a thing?" A Short One-Shot. AU.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names, characters, setting contained within. Bioware/Black Isle/Interplay does.**

* * *

"I am Lord Jierdan. I… knew your father. Sit, child. There's something you should know."

—

"Back when he was a boy, a year or two shy of your own age, an apprentice came to me. He was gifted, oh how he was gifted. I found him in a city far from here. Oh, how I was intrigued; his thirst for knowledge, his willingness to learn… but he had no master."

"That's impossible… you're…"

"Am I? Looks can be deceiving, girl-child. We grew close… a bond developed that only a teacher and student can know."

"You…"

"Yes; did you never wonder why he had no children of his own? Ah, but the heart of man is fickle, and after a time, it was no longer enough. He sought to wander, to set his mark on the world as all men do. And so, he left me. What could I do? Force him to stay? Oh, I could have, I'm sure, but in truth, he wearied me, his boundless energy, his relentless pursuit of learning. He would return, I knew; I was content to let him roam, to find himself."

"Did he?" In spite of herself, she was curious and found herself leaning closer.

Jierdan took a long sip from his goblet, swirling the crimson liquid within. After a sigh, he put it down, "He joined the Harpers, and found himself in the arms of your mother. So be it, I thought. Regrets? Certainly, but then those troublesome gods decided to challenge the order of things, and it did, as you say–"

She looked pointedly at him.

Jierdan cleared his throat, "Well, things changed. The woman he fell for turned out to be a Bhaalite, and interloper; a spy, if you will. He never did have sound taste in women." A quick glance in her direction followed. "In any event, he rushed after her. She died and he snatched you, devastated by her loss. You recall how distant he was?"

Slowly, she nodded.

"That was why. Manlings. I visited him, tried to console him, but he clung to his failure and so I left him to it. You were very young, still in swaddling cloth. He would come to his senses, I thought, but he had a child to raise and responsibilities." Jierdan shook his head, He was beginning to commune with me, felt his duty as a guardian was almost over, that he could retire now you were of age, but alas, that petty godling chose to meddle."

"Sarevok…"

"Yes. I see you have a grasp of such things."

"But… where were you that night?"

"Far to the south, close enough to keep an eye on things, but not close enough to prevent what happened. The fault is mine." Deliberately, he paused, "I had known he would attempt something rash – leaving in the middle of night was not unusual. I simply did not expect him to leave so soon. I would have come, of course, shielded you both. Oh, but he was stubborn; always so independent. I liked that about him. Always willing to try new things."

"He knew… what you were… are…"

"Not at first, girl-child, but later? Yes. My knowledge always fascinated him. I enjoyed having a student to pass it on to. I imagine he has passed much onto you."

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I had other matters to attend to."

"What could possibly be more important than being there for him?"

"Manlings. So impatient. If you must know, I was ensuring your other siblings could not threaten you."

"Oh…"

"I would have come sooner, but ah, the retelling is a trifle boring." His eyes flashed slightly, "A particularly irksome half-breed, a puny blue. As if his powers were a match for mine."

She swallowed slightly, and Jierdan smiled.

"So what happens now…?"

"You can wander to your heart's content, or I can complete your education and tell you of Gorion. The choice, my dear, is yours. I will watch with interest either way."

"You'll really just let me go?"

"I wish to see what sort of daughter my student raised. Manlings and their scurrying are so fascinating to observe; perhaps it is your short lives. So much energy. I will be waiting, girl-child. Perhaps one day I'll test you in battle, as I did Gorion."

"He fought you?"

"Oh yes. It is the destiny of every student to test their master; oh, don't look so shocked, it wasn't serious. He seemed to think so, but I had no intention of hurting him. How else will you manlings grow, if not by being tested? Such a bother raising children…"

"But if my siblings are all gone…"

"I left you a few. I did, shall we say, level the playing field. Now run along and end this game, won't you?"


End file.
